Only Heart
by cadyxoxo
Summary: Lizzie meets someone she thinks is the right man for her…the only problem is, he’s Miranda’s cousin, who has just moved in with Miranda’s family due to the death of his father.


Only Heart

by: cadyxoxo

Lizzie meets someone she thinks is the right man for her…the only problem is, he's Miranda's cousin, who has just moved in with Miranda's family due to the death of his father.

---

I'm so excited to finally be making my debut into the world of Lizzie McGuire fanfiction! :) It's such a new thing for me, and I love to experience new things. I've been a fan of Lizzie McGuire ever since it made its first appearance on the Disney channel, despite the ridicule of my friends for liking such a "kiddy" show. However, I just recently found fanfiction.net, and I told myself that I just _had_ to write a story featuring the LM gang. Here it is, nearly two months later, and I'm just getting around to writing/posting...damn school! ;) I bet some of you know how that is, huh? Anyway, as this is my first chaptered fanfic, please forgive me if it sucks majorly. Leave feedback; it's the only way that I will be able to improve upon my writing -- and since I have a whole arc of stories that take place in this universe that is set up within this story, you all will most likely want me to improve! LOL. I will be referring to the aforementioned story arc as the 'No Such Thing' arc, because this universe was first conceived as a story with the beginning title of 'No Such Thing' (which has since evolved into something else) -- and no, 'Only Heart' was not the original introductory story to this universe. That will appear as a sequel of sorts, and it features Gordo rather than Lizzie.

There are a few things that you may need to know about this universe, so I will (briefly) explain them here, so you won't be confused and wondering about things at any point in the story.

****

* In 'Only Heart' Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Kate, and the rest of the gang are in their sophomore year of high school. The stories in the arc will progress, however, until they are in their junior year.

****

* Kate, Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo have all become somewhat friendly toward each other again; Lizzie became a cheerleader, at Kate's insistence, in her freshman year. (I have a couple of prequels that I _may_ write if I have the opportunity that digs a bit deeper into this.)

****

* Lizzie and Gordo decided that their romantic relationship was not going in the direction they wanted it to, and they agreed that just being friends again would be best for them. (Again, there is a prequel planned that I may write if I have the opportunity to do so.)

Okay, since I've rambled on and on about things that you all probably don't care about, here is the first chapter of 'Only Heart'.

Oh, by the way (in case you were wondering): yes, I am a huge John Mayer fan! In fact, another story that I have planned (that does not fall into the 'No Such Thing' arc) has another title that is a John Mayer song.

---

-1-

"Can you even _believe_ how much homework Mrs. Coffey gave us?" fifteen-year-old Lizzie McGuire complained to her friends as they exited Hillridge Senior High School. The bright September sunshine shone down on them, making it seem as thought Lizzie's blonde hair was glittering as she tossed it impatiently over her shoulder, attempting to get it out of her face. "I mean, really. We do have lives, contrary to the popular belief of English teachers."

Miranda Sanchez nodded eagerly in agreement. "It's terrible! One hundred note cards in one weekend is just unreasonable," she stated matter-of-factly.

"A research paper in one week is just unreasonable," David Gordon, who was more commonly known as Gordo, interjected. "We had a week to do our source cards and note cards last year."

"It'll be even harder for me to them, though," Miranda said as she made a face. "This is my first research paper; I had regular English last year, remember?"

A look of confusion crossed Lizzie's face as she tried to think of her classes from the year before. It only took a moment before an expression of remembrance replaced the one of confusion. "That sucks for you," she stated sympathetically. Gordo nodded in agreement. "If you need any help, just ask me or him." Lizzie jerked her thumb at their male companion. "We're practically experts by now."

Miranda laughed. "Thanks," she replied. "I'll definitely do that at some point."

There was a silence among the three friends. The only noises that could be heard were the snapping of Lizzie's gum and the crunching of twigs that had fallen from the large tree in the courtyard of the high school beneath their feet as they made their way home. Then Gordo spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Okay, enough about homework, you two," he said. "It's the weekend, so there are obviously better things that could be the subject of conversation, am I correct?" He raised his eyebrows at the girls, who laughed.

"Yes, you are quite correct," Lizzie replied at the same time that Miranda said, "You know it, Gordo."

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" he asked, trying his best to sound interested although the girls knew he wasn't. Gordo had never taken much interest in his female friends' weekend plans, particularly if they included shopping for feminine products (he shuddered at the thought of Lizzie's outburst in middle school about wanting a bra) or going out on a date with some oh-so-popular upperclassmen. However, it was a conversation starter, so he decided to just go for it; no harm was coming to him if he had to listen to Lizzie or Miranda gush about their "hot" date.

"I've got cheerleading practice on Saturday," Lizzie said, frowning. She wasn't entirely looking forward to it, mostly because Claire Miller and Deirdre Johnson, a junior who had replaced Kate Sanders as Claire's best friend shortly after Kate reconciled with Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda when they were freshmen, always tried to make their long weekend practices a living hell for both Lizzie and Kate. "Holly insisted that we have practice, since homecoming is in two weeks and we don't want to be showed up by the other team's cheerleaders. We've been having troubles with builds lately."

Miranda winced, and Lizzie guessed that it was because she remembered how the captain of the squad, Kelly Robinette, had been dropped at the last pep rally. Kelly hadn't been seriously injured, though she had sprained her ankle and had been on crutches for a week and a half. Plus, she was still restricted from exerting herself with cheering until further notice from the doctor, which really hurt the squad -- Kelly was their best cheerleader.

Gordo smiled. "I'm sure you'll get it," he said with confidence.

"Maybe." Lizzie didn't sound so sure, however, which made both Miranda and Gordo smile encouragingly at her.

Miranda nudged Lizzie in the side, making Lizzie sidestep to regain her balance. "Ms. Ungermeyer even said it herself, Liz: you all are great this year! I don't think Hillridge Senior High has had a cheerleading squad this good in like, forever!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Miranda, don't you think?" Gordo cut in, rolling his eyes.

Miranda rolled her eyes back at Gordo. "Well, it's been a few years...before our time, at least," she retorted hotly, putting her hands on her hips in the way that she usually did when she was irritated, which was usually when she was around Gordo; he had the uncanny ability to irritate anybody if he chose to do so.

Lizzie laughed amusedly. Her friends' arguments never seemed to end, yet they always had to since they could begin another argument. That was something Lizzie had noticed over the past year, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Ever since Kate and Lizzie had become friends again, Miranda and Gordo had been spending more time together, which only resulted in Lizzie being left out of what had once been referred to as the "trio". It almost seemed as if it was a duo now, and that excluded both Lizzie and Kate.

"Well," Lizzie said, interrupting their current argument, "that's what I'm doing this weekend, other than my note cards for English. What about you two?"

A thoughtful expression formed on Gordo's face. "Well, my note cards will definitely have to be completed at some point," he said, "and I have to get started on my documentary for TV and Film." TV and Film was a fancy title for Hillridge Senior High's morning announcement team, which Gordo was a part of this year. He had told Lizzie and Miranda that Mr. Swindall, the teacher and director, had given him permission to do a special on a fall sport; Gordo was conflicted between cheerleading and the girls' volleyball team -- Lizzie had a feeling that he would choose the volleyball team in the end.

"Sounds fun," Miranda muttered. "My weekend schedule is pretty much the same as Gordo's: homework."

They had reached Lizzie's house, where her younger brother Matt and his friend Lanny were in the front yard tossing a baseball back and forth. Matt and Lanny had become interested in playing baseball, since their gym teacher had told them they possessed "the gift". That, of course, went to Matt's head, and the McGuire family had the unfortunate task of putting up with him so as not to crush his confidence. At least, that was what Coach Morris had recommended them to do until he tried out for the seventh and eighth grade team.

Lizzie rushed across the green grass so she could make it to the porch without being hit with the baseball the boys were throwing. From her spot on the porch, she waved and said goodbye to Miranda and Gordo.

"Bye, you two! I'll be on the Internet later," she said.

"Okay," Miranda and Gordo chorused in unison. They both raised their hands in a wave.

Lizzie smiled and disappeared through the front door. Instead of heading immediately up to her bedroom to throw her stuff down like she normally did, she held back the curtains on the windows at the front of the house to watch her friends walk away. She frowned at what she saw; maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed like Miranda was walking just a _little_ too close to Gordo, and Gordo definitely wasn't doing anything to pull away. Lizzie felt a small pang in her heart, and once again, she felt like she was being left out in the dark.

It wasn't a feeling she liked very well.

---

Sorry that this chapter is so boring, guys. It's mostly backstory, but it's a necessary part unless you wanted me to jump right into the plot and have everyone be confused. I promise you that subsequent chapters will be more eventful and won't be so boring! Please bear with me until I can get into the plot of the story, which will most likely be in the next chapter.

Also, sorry if Lizzie seems a bit too jealous of Miranda and Gordo -- it's just where her character took me! (Yes, a fictitious character "took me" somewhere. Don't make fun of me, now! Haha)

Until,

cady :)

---


End file.
